Conventionally, a single reflected laser beam 10 (FIGS. 1 and 2) projected from an X-ray generator 12 (FIGS. 1 and 2) is used to approximate the centerline of a projected X-ray beam through a collimator 14 (FIGS. 1 and 2) and object or part to be radiographed 16 (FIGS. 1 and 2) and to a detector or film 18 (FIGS. 1 and 2). This allows for the approximate alignment of the X-ray generator 12, but does not provide an accurate estimate of X-ray beam coverage or spread. Similarly, a string tied to the face of the X-ray generator 12 may be used to “string in” a radiograph. These devices and methods require a significant amount of operator skill and experience, and do not always result in satisfactory results due to various environmental factors. Often, several estimations and test radiographs are required to determine the correct alignment of the X-ray generator 12, collimator 14, object or part to be radiographed 16, and detector or film 18, given the X-ray beam coverage or spread. This is slow and inefficient, and wastes physical resources (i.e., film, developer, and fixer).
Thus, what is still needed in the art is an X-ray beam alignment device and method that allows for the rapid and efficient alignment of an X-ray generator 12 and X-ray beam with a collimator 14, an object or part to be radiographed 16, and a detector or film 18, thereby replacing conventional mechanical and trial-and-error devices and methods.